Wet
by alexb49
Summary: Sokka, Jet and Zuko fooling around in a hot tub at the Western Air Temple? Why yes. Crackish bit of stuff written as a thank you for a job well done. Swearing and guy on guy on guy sexual situations and not much else.


I do not own ATLA and make no money from this. This story contains swearing and sexual situations meant for mature readers.

-----------------

Sokka desperately reached above his head, struggling to find purchase against the smooth, wet stone and finding none. Drowning in a foot and a half of water was not a very dignified way to go. Being fucked to death, however, was pretty up there on the 'awesomest ways to die' list. At least he wouldn't be there when the two bastards currently doing their best to kill him – _ah, ah, yesss_- would have to explain the cause of death to his sister.

Turned out that there were surprises for everyone when the group of escapees returned from Boiling Rock. A very much not-dead Jet had turned up at the Air Temple in their absence and awkward would have been a completely inadequate way to describe the tension once Jet and Zuko recognized each other. Hakoda had taken care of the two brawling boys easily, separating them by the scruff of their necks like little moose lion cubs to put a temporary end to that little bit of excitement.

The suggestion that the boys mellow out a little with a good long soak in the massive temple bath tub had seemed like a good idea at the time. No one else wanted to babysit the petulant little fucks so Sokka had resigned himself to acting as chaperone. What had started as a verbal dick measuring contest got out of control pretty quick, somehow becoming a _real_ dick measuring contest with Sokka as the measuring stick, which on the whole was turning out to be- _spirits where the hells had Zuko learned to do /that/?_- really pretty damn fantastic.

Shaggy heads battled for position as they made their way up his chest, delivering little bites and kisses, Sokka's hands still fighting to keep him from sliding beneath the water's surface completely.

A snarl curling his lip, Jet snapped at Zuko. "Quit hogging all the space!"

"Maybe if your technique wasn't so sloppy it would be less of a problem," the firebender shot back.

"No need to fight, guys." Sokka's voice cracked when not-quite-sure-who's hands yanked away his loincloth. "There's plenty of S…_uh_…Sokka to go around!" The culprit must have been Zuko, since the pale boy half rose from the pool and tossed the offending item well out of reach.

Jet closed in, seizing the opportunity with the firebender momentarily distracted. His kiss was an attack, all demanding and probing. A too-warm hand lightly ran up the side of Sokka's ribcage, sending him into a little ticklish spasm that caused him to bite down on Jet's lip. The freedom fighter pulled back and felt for blood, looking up with a glare. "You did that on purpose." The look on Zuko's face did little to contradict that assessment.

This did not look good. Why did the hot ones always have to be so crazy? Sokka had been eagerly anticipating the possibility of the boys turning him into their own personal sex toy but he'd be damned if he'd let their petty little swordfight give him the biggest case of blue balls in recorded history. Thankfully he was in the perfect position to take everything well in hand. So he did.

A strong sense of self preservation served the boys well as they froze once Sokka grabbed a set of junk in either palm. He kept his grip loose- no point in ending the game early on account of injury. The threat of violence was more than sufficient to get the boys' unwavering attention as he began speaking in the most reasonable of tones. "You know, this all had started out so promising," he sighed. "Right now you have two options. You can kiss and make up so we can have what might possibly be the best sex ever. Or keep squabbling and I do a little nutcracking as payback for you fuckers torturing me." He gave a slight squeeze that made both recipients whimper in terror. "So which will it be?"

The shade of red that radiated through Jet's tanned face was pretty spectacular. "The first one!" he let out in a very un-Jetlike squeak. They both looked up at Zuko. The firebender looked like he was trying not to implode. All he could do was nod furiously in agreement, bottom lip firmly clenched between his teeth.

"I knew all you guys needed was to give you proper incentive." The two exhaled in relief as Sokka released his hold on them. "So. Get with the making up."

The two antagonists regarded each other suspiciously, stubborn little bastards that they were. Sokka made a show of popping the knuckles on each finger. He hoped this would be sufficient warning.

It was fascinating. They made several abortive attempts to start, neither wishing to be the one to yield to the other, both of them alpha to the end. In compromise they met in the middle, tentative at first then ramping up the intensity once they got lost in the feel of it. Fingers tangled in each other's damp hair, as if they were trying to dig under each other's skin, their kiss all scraping of teeth and curling of tongue. Foreheads continued to press together when they had to stop to come up for air.

This was the best damn show in the universe and Sokka was thoroughly enjoying his view from the front row. "That wasn't asking for too much, now was it?" His dick twitched as two pairs of eyes turned, directing their heat on to him.

They pounced. That was the only way to describe it. Spirits, he would give gnaw off his own leg if he could get pounced on like this more often. The two moved together to lift Sokka from the water, unceremoniously dumping him on the floor ringing the sunken tub.

Jet looked incredibly content, settling in between Sokka's legs like he was supposed to be there, had been always been there, would be there for years. Sokka could only arch his back, digging his heels into Jet's back to avoid crushing the shaggy head that began to work between his thighs.

Zuko slithered up out of the tub to join the boy splayed out on the floor, shucking what little clothing he had remaining in the process. The firebender dove in, his kiss less practiced than Jet, but more than making up for that in intensity.

For a while it was a game of skin tones and textures as they explored each another, no place too intimate to feel or taste. Oh there was never going to be a fight between any of them again. Not anymore. Not ever. Not with Sokka fully armed, knowing that Jet was turned into a helpless pile of limbs by a lick to the base of his spine or one could make Zuko dance under you with kisses to his inner thigh.

And even if they _did_ try to start something, the aftermath was going to be a _hell_ of a lot more fun.


End file.
